In a HVAC unit (e.g. a chiller), one or more heat exchangers (e.g. a heat exchange bank) may be used as a condenser and/or evaporator. For example, in some HVAC units, a condenser may be an outdoor unit, having one or more heat exchangers configured as heat exchange banks, and one or more fans. The heat exchanger(s) are mounted on supportive structures on the outdoor unit.